


Locked In

by alice2127



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice2127/pseuds/alice2127
Summary: Two young children are brought to Edenbrook suffering from a deadly disease. Can the team control it before time runs out?
Relationships: Danny/Sienna Trinh, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Fight to Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the ER episodes “Lockdown” (S8 ep 22) and “Chaos Theory” (S9 ep 1)

“Where’s my patient from exam one?” Jackie Varma said at large to the staff around her.

“Discharged herself. Had to get home to pick her kids up from school.” Danny Cardinal said not looking up from the computer.

“Damnit.” Jackie sighed taking a seat.

“Tough case?” Victoria Clarke said standing next to her.

“Something like that.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Victoria asked.

“No it’s ok. I’ll move on.” Jackie smiled.

“Doctors why are we sitting around, I think we have patients to see.” Zaid Mirani said handing out charts.

No one argued with the senior doctor. He was right but he’d never sat down once. It was a surprise to everyone that his legs hadn’t clotted up in the years he’d been working. 

“Doctor Trinh, lab test back on the kid in exam three.” Danny handed Sienna a sheet of paper.

“Thanks Danny.” Sienna smiled and headed off to see the said patient. Danny’s gaze lingered on her as she walked off and when he turned away he was met with the amused faces of Jackie and Victoria. 

“What?” Danny said turning a bright shade of red.

“Are you ever gonna act on your instinct?” Jackie chuckled.

“What do you mean?” 

“She likes you. And we all agree you’d make a cute couple. So hurry up and do it already.” Jackie grinned.

“Plus we’ve got a bet on with Aurora and Elijah who think she’ll act first.” Victoria smiled.

“I have a patient that needs an IV.” Danny said hiding his red face and embarrassment as he walked away.

“Nurse Cardinal is busy doctors why aren’t you?” Doctor Ethan Ramsey said walking up to the two ladies.

“You call it busy, I call it ‘making an excuse to avoid answering a relationship question’ Doctor Ramsey.” Victoria said.

“He doesn’t let it affect his work. Who’s the lucky lady?” Doctor Ramsey asked with a small smirk.

Victoria pointed to Danny who was chatting to Sienna. She was laughing at something he said.

“Called it from the beginning.” Ethan said.

“Since when are you aware of hospital relationships?” Jackie asked.

Ethan didn’t answer instead he shot Victoria a quick glance before excusing himself to check on a patient. 

“Him as well? I thought Ramsey was married to the job.” Jackie huffed.

Victoria didn’t answer, she was busy watching Ethan walk away. “He’s clearly aware of hospital gossip.”

Jackie wasn’t listening at this point. She had her head in another chart when Bryce’s voice suddenly broke the silence.

“Alright what’s the big emergency I’m here?” Bryce winked.

“Possible gallstones in exam four scalpel jockey.” Jackie shoved a chart in his hands before wandering off to the vending machine.

“Damn what’s got her so twisted?” Bryce said sitting down.

“A patient discharging herself without her approval.” Victoria replied.

“Happens all the time. People get sick of staring out at Massachusetts. They’d rather be exploring it.”

“Doctor Clarke rescue 7’s coming in with two children, suspected chicken pox, eta 2 minutes.” Marlene turned to Victoria.

“Their parents called 911 on chicken pox?” Victoria asked.

“Apparently they’ve got a high temperature. Plus their parents say it looks more like pus boils rather than red marks.” Marlene replied.

“Okay page Dr Ramsey.” Victoria said.

“Right away Dr Clarke.”

Victoria headed out to the ambulance bay and waited for Ethan. The cold November air ripped through her and she folded her arms, trying to keep as warm as possible.

“What have we got?” Ethan asked.

“Two children suspected chicken pox.” Victoria said. When Ethan looked at her bewildered she continued “yeah I know but Marlene said the parents think it looks worse than it probably is.”

“Give them some cream and be done with it. There could’ve been a sick patient out there who didn’t get the ambulance they needed. Now we’ll have to deal with the body that rolls into Edenbrook when the patient was delayed necessary medical treatment.” Ethan rolled his eyes just as the ambulance parked up. Rafael Aveiro jumped out the drivers seat, a concerned look on his face.

“You took the chicken pox case?” Victoria asked.

“Two children, Nathan aged eight, Rosie aged six. Bad spots, high temperature. We don’t think it’s chicken pox.” Rafael said.

“What do you think it is?” Ethan asked.

“See for yourself.” Rafael said a grave look on his face as he opened the ambulance doors. Victoria and Ethan’s jaws dropped at what they saw. 

Two children were bundled up in what looked like duvet covers. They had big white spots on their face, arms and legs. Rafael’s colleague Tamara also had a grave look on her face. 

“Oh my god.” Victoria breathed.

“Is it what we think it is?” Tamara said.

“Yes, park up the ambulance and find an empty room even if it’s a trauma room. Victoria go grab those tubes from the lounge and bring them to exam five. And tell admin the protocol.” Ethan said picking the girl up.

Victoria ran back into the building trying to squeeze past as many people as possible. She burst through the doors of the lounge and searched for the white tubes that the hospital were sent every month. When she found what she was looking for she hurried out the room.

“What’s happening? Why was Ramsey rushing through here with Rafael and Tamara?” Jackie asked as all the other doctors and nurses looked at her for an answer.

“Lock the doors, don’t let anybody leave, move all stable patients out, close us to trauma and call the contacts in the emergency response book. And page Ines and Zaid.” Victoria said holding the tubes.

“Why what’s going on?” Bryce said.

“We’ve got two suspected cases of smallpox.”

— — — — — — — — — — 

Donned in the necessary protection equipment, Victoria entered exam five where the two young children were sat with their parents. Both children were pale and wheezing, breathing in and out slowly. 

“When did you first notice the spots?” Ethan was asking the parents. Victoria put oxygen masks on the young children.

“How are you both doing?” Victoria asked them.

“I feel really tired. And these spots are itchy.” The young girl spoke.

“Don’t worry we’re going to help you. I need you to keep these masks on ok?” Victoria said stroking her hair.

“Is this because we played outside with the other children?” Rosie asked.

“What do you mean?”

“We played football with the other kids in Kenya. They said they weren’t feeling well. Have we got what they got?” 

“That’s what we’re going to try and find out. Ethan.” Victoria motioned Ethan away from the prying ears of the parents and the children.

“Four days ago the spots came up. Four days! And they waited until now to call 911. They should’ve brought them in themselves.” Ethan complained in hushed tones.

“Ethan they were in Africa. Kenya to be precise. They played outside with other kids who had symptoms. They’ve caught it off them.” Victoria said.

Ethan was silent. He looked at the children who were being comforted by their parents then ran a hand through his hair. 

“Oh god ok uh, go and tell Rafael and Tamara. Get hold of their supervisor and tell them the rig needs to be scrubbed down. Are public health on their way?” Ethan said.

“Hopefully. I’ve paged Ines and Zaid. What about Naveen?” Victoria said. 

“No. He’s not coming near here. Get someone to get ahold of him and tell him not to come in.”

Victoria entered trauma one where Rafael and Tamara were sitting on a gurney. “You guys are stuck here. It is suspected smallpox. Get your supervisor to decontaminate the rig.”

“It’s gonna be stuck there. We obviously can’t move it.” Rafael said.

“We’ve closed to trauma. Nobody’s coming in or out.” Victoria said putting protocol wristbands on Rafael and Tamara. “Did they say why they were in Africa?”

“Dad works for a wildlife conservation programme. It was either go with him or the children don’t see their dad for ten months.” Tamara sighed.

“Their breathing is shallow. There’s still a chance though.” Victoria said.

“This feels like…. like last time.” Rafael sighed.

“No Raf. Don’t think like that. We’ll fight it just like last time.” Victoria reassured him. She knew what he was thinking and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t cross her mind.

“Are they gonna be ok?” Tamara said.

“I hope so.” Victoria said. She walked out the trauma room and headed back to admin where everyone was sorting everything out.

“We’re closed to trauma. That was a fun conversation with Mass Kenmore.” Ines said. 

“All the elevators are closed off. Doors are surrounded by the police department. No one gets in, no one gets out.” Elijah said. 

“Look I don’t care where your administrator is we’ve got suspected smallpox cases here now get your asses down here otherwise we risk exposure to the city!” Zaid slammed the phone down on its hook. 

“Public Health are on their way. They say to lock it down.” Ines said.

“The entire hospital?” Sienna said.

“The ER.”

“Are we 100% sure? Smallpox has been eradicated. There’s a vaccine for it. We haven’t had a case here since the 1940s. Are we not jumping the gun?” Zaid said staring at Victoria.

“Go and look at them in exam five. All the suspected signs and symptoms. This thing killed half of Europe. We can’t risk exposure to the city.” Victoria said.

“Looks like my gallstones operation will have to be put on hold.” Bryce said.

“Who’s gonna explain to them that they can’t leave?” Jackie nodded by the door.

Outside the police were standing blocking anyone from leaving or entering. Police strips were being put in place and people were anxiously looking between the door and the doctors.

“Where’s the tannoy? We had it here before.” Ines said looking between the shelves.

“Try the lounge.” Zaid replied.

“What are their symptoms?” Sienna said to Victoria.

“Fever, high temperature and white spots all over their arms, legs and face. It’s all there in black and white.” 

“She’s right.” Danny replied obviously googling the said symptoms on the computer.

“Right well you’re gonna need our help. Bryce, Elijah you help Ines reassure the patients what’s going on and inform public health when they get here, find the other doctors and nurses on this floor and see if there’s any extra security to guard the entrance doors. Sienna, Jackie, Danny, Marlene they’re gonna need all the help they can get. We’ve got Rafael and Tamara to look after as well.” Zaid instructed.

“Where are the extra masks?” Sienna said.

“Try curtain one.” Zaid replied.

Everyone went into action but Victoria’s eyes were glued to the entrance doors. She could see people asking the officers what was going on, the crowd being pushed back further.

“Hey, we’ll solve it. We’re gonna be ok.” Bryce put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“It, it just feels like last time.”

“I know it does. But you got through it and you’ll get through this.” Bryce said.

Despite her fears, Victoria knew he was right. There were two sick children counting on her to help them. The entire ER was preparing for a situation like no other. They were all in it together and no one was being left behind this time.

— — — — — — — — — — 

Victoria watched the breathing of Nathan and Rosie. It was shallow but they were still alive, that was the main thing. 

“We need a list of anyone you’ve come into contact with. Have they been to school or seen any friends since you got back?” Ethan asked the parents.

“They went to school a couple of days after we got back but they were off from last Wednesday with a cold. Then the spots appeared on Thursday. We thought it was chicken pox.” The dad answered.

“Any other family members or friends?” Ethan asked, Victoria could hear the agitation in his voice.

“Ross’s family came to visit the weekend we were back.” The mum answered.

“Do they live nearby?”

“No they flew in from Ohio.”

Victoria and Ethan shared a startled look. “You need to contact them and tell them to isolate as quickly as possible. Get them to contact the airline and tell them the flight number they flew on and also get in touch with anyone they might’ve come into contact with. Get them to tell people what’s going on and so on. ” Ethan said.

In the other room, Rafael and Tamara were having their temperatures taken and their blood pressure checked.

“Both BPs are fine your temperature’s a little high.” Danny said.

“Ok monitor them and check again in the next hour.” Sienna nodded.

“It’s become national. Family travelled in to visit from Ohio.” Victoria said opening the door from the next room.

“You’re kidding.” Rafael gasped.

“Go tell Ines.” Victoria said. Jackie nodded and hurried back to the admin desk. “How are you doing in here?”

“As good as can be. High temperature but normal BP.” Danny said. “What about the kids?”

“Shallow breathing at the most.” Victoria replied.

“I wonder how long we’ll be stuck in here.” Tamara wondered.

“We’ll all be together at least. Can’t die from boredom.” Rafael nudged her which made her laugh a little.

The sound of commotion from outside the room caused them all to turn their heads. They could see people arguing as Zaid and Ines tried to calm them down whilst explaining the situation. Ines reached for the tannoy and her voice rang out.

“You may have noticed we have security at all entrances and exits. There is a potential public health concern which is why for your own safety we are asking that no one enter or leave the building. We apologise for the inconvenience and we are working to try and get this solved as quickly as possible. But we need you to work with us. If we work together, we can get through this otherwise we could be stuck here for a long time.”

Ines’ words did not help calm down the crowd. The minute she finished speaking they started protesting and arguing. Victoria teared her gaze away from the window shaking her head. “I don’t blame their frustration. Little information doesn’t help.”

“We’re on the news.” Jackie said entering the room, wearing her protective equipment. “CNN are outside the hospital. Aurora is outside as well as Naveen. They’re talking to Harper who’s by the emergency door on the OR floor. He doesn’t have a clue what’s going on.”

“I thought someone called him and told him not to come in.” Victoria replied.

“We did but you know what Naveen’s like. This is his ER. He doesn’t want to be left in the dark.” Jackie said sighing.

“Victoria Nathan’s sats are dropping.” Ethan said from the other room. Victoria rushed in followed by Marlene and Jackie. “Take Rosie to trauma two, we need to work on him.” He instructed Marlene.

“Pulse ox is 82.” Jackie said looking at the machine. 

“Go grab a paeds intubation kit.” Ethan said, Jackie hurried out the room. 

“What’s happening?” The parents asked.

“Nathan’s not getting enough oxygen so we need to intubate him to help him breathe.” Ethan calmly explained.

“He has to be put on a machine?” Ross asked.

“If we don’t intubate him right now he’s going to die.” Ethan said. Victoria and Jackie looked at each other unsure if Ethan handled that well.

“Oh my god.” Imogen, the children’s parents gasped and headed to the door on instinct. Victoria understood why she wanted to get out there as soon as possible. 

“Don’t leave the room! You’ve been exposed to a deadly airborne disease.” Victoria stopped her from walking out the door. 

The three doctors worked on the young boy trying to get him stable before the lack of oxygen caused much further consequences. Jackie hung IV’s whilst Ethan slipped the tube down his throat. Once the tube was attached Victoria squeezed the bag trying to get as much oxygen back into Nathan as possible. A few seconds later, the beeping of the machine slowed down.

“Pulse ox is up to 95.” Jackie smiled.

“Nice work ladies.” Ethan smiled at the two younger doctors, his gaze lingering on Victoria. He moved out the way so Nathan’s parents could be closer to his bedside.

“I’ll go check on Rosie.” Jackie said leaving the room.

“Let’s check on the paramedics.” Victoria turned to Ethan.

Rafael and Tamara were lying on two separate beds, Sienna and Danny were sat on the floor.

“What is going on out there?” Ethan asked as he heard the commotion.

“People want to leave but they can’t. Tempers are flaring.” Sienna replied.

“They’re hungry too by the sounds of it. You know we’re on the news.” Rafael said.

“Of course we are.” Ethan sighed running his hands through his hair. These kids belong in the P.I.C.U., they’re both critically ill.” 

“Doing that would mean exposing the rest of the hospital. Are you willing to take that risk?” Victoria looked up at him. 

“Doctor Ramsey you know you can’t. There’s sick patients all around the hospital.” Tamara sat up.

“Go ask Naveen, he’ll know what to do.” Victoria reassured him. Looking as if he could kiss her, Ethan withheld himself and hurried out the room to call Naveen. Just as he left, June and Baz entered the room, covered in protection.

“Where do you need us?” June said.

“How did you get here? I thought you were upstairs.” Victoria asked.

“Word of advice. Never piss off an angry Brit.” Baz grinned looking at June.

“Yeah well we are a force to be reckoned with. Still, my words forced them to let us here otherwise I’d send information out to every British newsroom and explain how the US government withheld a potential health concern from the public.” June shrugged with a smirk.

“Nice one.” Victoria smiled. “The younger one’s in there. Her name’s Rosie and she’s six. Older brother had to be intubated after his oxygen levels dropped. Both are critical.”

“It is what everyone’s been saying isn’t it?” Baz asked.

“We think so. It doesn’t look like anything else.”

The two doctors nodded and headed into the next trauma room to see Rosie. Victoria looked out the window where Ethan was on the phone. He made eye contact with her and shook his head. This can’t be good. Victoria thought. She left the room and was met with ambush. 

People began crowding round her but she was quickly pulled from the crowd by Ethan who had the megaphone. The surrounding doctors tried to calm down the people so Ethan wouldn’t have to use the megaphone but the people weren’t cooperating. Ethan’s voice suddenly ripped through the megaphone.

“Listen! We have two critically ill children with what looks like smallpox. Now most of you will probably have heard of it but have never seen it live and that’s because there hasn’t been any cases of smallpox in the United States since the 1940s-“ the rest of Ethan’s words were drowned out by the complaints from the crowd, most of them losing their temper at the fact that they allowed a deadly disease inside the hospital. Before Ethan could attempt to drown them out and finish what he was saying June had strolled out of the trauma room and taken the tannoy out of Ethan’s hands.

“The American’s tried to tell you now the Brit is going too. And this time you’re going to listen.” June glared at the crowd. The doctors and nurses around her looked shocked but impressed

“Who cares about the Brits?! There’s a reason we won the independence war!” Someone from the crowd cried.

“That was 300 years ago it’s the 21st century! There’s two young children who are very sick at the moment. We know you’re frustrated but spare a thought for the parents who don’t know if their children are going to survive. We’re not denying you your rights, this is about helping you. Now if you work with us, trust me, this will be over a lot quicker. Let’s work together so we can get through this.” June said.

The atmosphere had changed. People were mulling over June’s words. They didn’t know the ill patients were children. Suddenly it made things much more realistic. People retreated to their beds or the chairs in the waiting area much quieter than before.

“Damn June that was badass, remind me to never piss you off.” Elijah grinned.

“Where’d that come from anyway?” Bryce grinned.

“Never piss off the British. We are lethal.” June smirked as she retreated back to the trauma room to look after Rosie.

“How’s everything out here?” Ethan turned to his fellow colleagues.

“The crowd outside are getting restless. We’ve got critical patients outside as well who never got the call to say we were closed to trauma.” Zaid said.

“Why is Naveen outside? I thought he was told to stay at home.” Ethan said.

“You know what he’s like, he doesn’t want to be far from the action. He’s tried to come in several times but the officers have held him back.” Ines said looking at the crowd outside.

“Good. He’s vulnerable if he’s exposed to this.”

“Sam Palmieri from Public Health, we’ll take over from here.” A man in a white coat walked up to the doctors with a clipboard in his hand. “Where are the patients?”

“Exam five and trauma two, both critical.” Ethan said. The man then walked off in the direction of Nathan and Rosie. The phone then rang making everybody jump.

“ER? Dr Emery? Yes I know but we’re struggling down here too. We’ve got two- yes we were asked to do that take it up with public health if you don’t like it!” Ines put the phone down and put her head in her hands.

“What did Harper say?” Ethan asked.

“She wants to know why it’s 100 degrees up in recovery. Public health asked us to turn the air conditioning off so we don’t blow the germs around.”

“Well that explains why we’re all sweating.” Victoria sighed.

“Doctor Ramsey! Nathan’s siezing!” Sienna cried from down the hall. Victoria and Ethan sprinted back towards exam five, barely registering the sound of glass smashing as they hurried to Nathan’s side.

“What happened?” Ethan asked as he and Victoria put on the necessary protective equipment before rushing into the room.

“His sats have dropped and he started seizing.” Sienna explained.

“Give him two of Ativan quickly.” But the seizing was the least of their worries. The sound of the monitor averted their eyes.

“Lost a pulse.” Victoria said.

Sienna started on CPR as Ethan hurried to try and get as much oxygen into Nathan as possible. In the corner of the room. Imogen and Ross huddled together, their eyes rimmed red.

“Have you got the crash cart?” Ethan looked up at Sienna.

“It’s in trauma two.” Sienna looked at Victoria. Victoria nodded and hurried to the room to grab the necessary equipment. The seriousness of the situation was now escalating fast.

“Woah crash cart?” Baz said as Victoria wheeled the equipment.

“Yeah we’ve lost his pulse.” Victoria said trying not to let her voice betray her feelings.

“We’re in v-fib.” Ethan said. He charged the panels and they shocked the young boy.

“Nothing.” Sienna said, squeezing the oxygen bag. 

Ethan did this multiple times before finally after what felt like hours, the monitor beeped at a regular pace. Victoria, Ethan and Sienna breathed a sigh of relief.

“We’ll have to watch him very closely now. Go be with the others, I’ll watch him.” Ethan smiled at the two younger doctors.

Victoria and Sienna retreated to trauma one where the others were. Everyone looked exhausted, still trying to come to terms with what was happening. 

“They’ve broken the vending machines outside. Everyone’s hungry.” Danny said.

“Did you manage to get him back?” Rafael asked.

“Yeah but he could have brain damage. Seizure and a loss of pulse is never a good sign.” Sienna replied.

“You did what you had to do.” Rafael smiled. Before anyone could speak Ines dialled the phone outside the room and pressed a button that allowed her to talk to those inside the trauma room. Bryce, Elijah and Zaid were all with her, they all had grave faces.

“We have to evacuate. Public health have said this has gotten too out of hand, with it now being spread as far as Ohio, not to mention everyone here being exposed to it.” Ines said.

“Just the ER?” Victoria asked.

“The entire hospital.” Ines sighed.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes. This was now a drastic situation. What would happen to all the patients in other parts of the hospital?

“The children are going to be moved up to the P.I.C.U. we’ll evacuate everyone up there and then they’ll be taken up. Public health are prepared to take them so you can stay down here.” Zaid spoke this time.

“How long for?” Jackie asked. Everyone was avoiding asking how long they’d be stuck for even though they had a rough idea.

“Two weeks minimum.” Ines said.

“No, no no no no no. Minimum? What about maximum?” Victoria said.

“At least a month, it depends on when we can get the vaccine.” Zaid said.

The reality was beginning to sink in. Two young children, both critically ill with smallpox enter the ER, now the entire hospital has to be evacuated. It’s still unsure whether the kids are going to survive or not. Those who had treated the kids were now going to have to be quarantined. Which means they were all stuck downstairs. Two weeks wasn’t guaranteed.

How the hell were they going to get through this?


	2. Only These Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hospital is deserted and those left inside have to try and pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the ER episodes “Lockdown” (S8 ep 22) and “Chaos Theory” (S9 ep 1)

Victoria watched as patients where wheeled down the hall and out the hospital. Doctors and nurses were running around trying to make sure everyone was accounted for and aware of where they were being sent to. Paramedics were loading people into ambulances.

“Surgeon one, nurse zero.” Bryce’s voice dragged Victoria out of her thoughts and over to the gurney where Bryce and Danny were playing a card game.

“So those magic hands don’t just apply to surgery huh?” Danny grinned.

“I’m a man of many talents.” Bryce shrugged grinning.

“Bryce you didn’t even treat the children. Why did you want to quarantine with us?” Victoria asked.

“You know if anything ever happened to you lot, I’d be here for you. That applies to this as well.” Bryce looked at Victoria.

“What about your sister?”

“Elijah and Aurora will look after her. She’ll be fine.” Bryce smiled.

“Well I’m glad you’re here, we’d run out of jokes between us.” Rafael smirked.

“Now jokes I can provide. You’ll never get bored with me around.” Bryce winked.

“How are you lot doing in there?” Ines put the phone on speaker.

“We’re starving, has everyone been evacuated?” Jackie replied.

“Almost. We’re still waiting for type specific to be collected by the blood banks. It shouldn’t be too long. As for food, I think we have some crackers in the fridge in the doctors lounge.”

“Crackers? What are we animals?” Bryce rolled his eyes.

“It’s all we’ve got I’m afraid. Unless you want to starve. We would order you some food but it would have to be brought through by Public health in hazmat suits.”

“I’m sure I’ll live.” Bryce smiled.

“When the last patient has been evacuated and we’ve left the hospital, you can come out of there, you’re free to go wherever you want in the hospital as long as you don’t leave the building. And you can’t turn the air-conditioning on.” Ines explained.

“Are the kids still going up to the P.I.C.U?” Ethan entered the room.

“Yes, you can visit them as long as you’ve got the necessary equipment but I’m sure you know that by now.” Ines nodded.

“Did they say anymore about us being in here?” Jackie asked.

“It’s still roughly two weeks. We’re working hard to try and get the vaccine but we need some special permission from the government to access it.”

“Just set June on them, she’s enough to scare anyone off.” Baz grinned at June.

Ines was called back to admin by Zaid and Bryce and Danny went back to their card game. Ethan came and stood by Victoria.

“How are you?” Ethan whispered to her.

“I’m ok. I know we can get through this. I’ve survived worse.” Victoria sighed.

“Exactly. And we’re all together, no plastic hazmat suit to keep us apart.” Ethan laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ethan was right. The situation brought back painful memories of being quarantined with a dangerous toxin inside her but she got through it and she will get through this. At least I have others with me, Victoria thought. Not isolated on my own.

In her short time at Edenbrook, Victoria had gone through an ethics hearing, a period in isolation because of a dangerous toxin, her intern nearly losing her license and now this. It’s a wonder she hasn’t quit and decided to go work in a supermarket. Surely there would be less stress there?

“Hey check it out! There’s speakers in here.” Jackie said looking in one of the cabinets.

“Why does a trauma room have speakers?” Baz asked.

“I have no idea.” Ethan replied, looking a little frustrated at the fact that the room should only be used for medical equipment.

“Maybe it was some kind of joke by one of the doctors.” Danny shrugged.

“Or surgeon. Specifically one.” Jackie smirked looking at Bryce.

“Hey I’m an innocent person here.” Bryce held his hands up.

“Yeah, I’ll believe it when I see it.” Victoria teased.

“Alright, the bloods been shipped you can all come out now.” Ines’ voice filtered through the room. Bryce and Rafael bolted to the door like they were late for something.

“I don’t know why you’re rushing you can’t go anywhere.” Ethan rolled his eyes.

“I am sweating. I need to stand by a door.” Rafael said further down the hall.

“Why are we allowed in all parts of the hospital if the disease was only brought into the ER?” Marlene asked.

“In the time the disease was brought into the ER and the air conditioning was turned off, it could’ve passed through the air vents. It’s just a precaution, everywhere will be decontaminated when it’s all over.” Ines replied.

“It’ll be Christmas by the time we’re allowed out.” Jackie sighed.

“Try not to lose hope. We’re working on the vaccine as we speak. Just… try and relax and I guess have fun?” Ines said walking out the door.

“You heard the woman, where are the speakers?” Bryce said.

“If you’re gonna blast music go and do it on the top floor. That way my ear drums won’t bleed.” Ethan said.

“Spoil sport.” Victoria grinned. Ethan’s stern face broke for just a second before he recomposed himself.

The younger doctors relocated to the top floor of the hospital, more specifically where patients who were in therapy stayed. The corridor on the top floor had very tranquil colours in the hope that the patients would feel calm and relaxed as they went through their recovery.

“You get a great view of the city from this floor.” Tamara said looking out the window.

“Apparently it allows patients to look towards a goal.” Victoria said.

“What the buildings?” Bryce joked.

“No, the chance to explore the city.” Victoria rolled her eyes even though she knew Bryce was joking.

“Wouldn’t bet on any exploring at the moment, it looks freezing outside.” Sienna said.

“By the time we’re allowed out, the city will be covered with Christmas decorations.” Rafael sighed.

Nobody spoke for a few seconds. If Ines was right and they were only quarantined for two weeks, they would be let out on December 12th in time for Christmas. If it was the maximum which was a month, December 28th would be when they were allowed to walk the city of Boston again, Christmas would be over by then.

“Are those news reporters?” Jackie said pointing down to the front of the hospital below them.

The group of young doctors averted their eyes to the square below them where there were hundreds of people stood. There was a larger group of people being held back by who looked like police officers. Victoria could see ambulances driving off into the distance.

“Hey look, there’s Edenbrook.” Danny’s voice broke them out of their thoughts and to the TV that Danny had turned on. On the screen, a reporter was talking to the camera, the shot of Edenbrook clear in the background.

“Do you reckon they can see us?” Sienna said.

“If we’re obvious enough I reckon so.” Bryce replied.

“How would we get their attention? They can’t hear us.” Victoria asked.

“Maybe we can send them some sort of message.” Tamara suggested.

“With what morse code?” Bryce said. Rafael and Victoria suddenly shared a look and both realised they were thinking the same thing.

“Hang on, we’ve got an idea. We’ll be right back.” Rafael said as he and Victoria hurried down the corridor and into one of the empty offices.

“Do you know where they’re kept?” Rafael asked as he searched through the cupboards.

“No but they’ve got to be here right? They wouldn’t just leave them lying around, they’d be locked away until they hand them out.” Victoria replied looking around the room. She pulled open the drawers on the desks and smiled when she found what they were looking for. “Here they are! Let’s go.”

Victoria and Rafael carried as many packs as they could back to their tried and laid them out in front of them.

“Post-it notes?” Sienna raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, we can spell out messages with them and stick them on the window.” Victoria replied.

“Where did you get these?” Jackie asked.

“The office down the corridor. When we were recovering after the attack on the Senator, the therapists asked us to keep track of how we were feeling. Every time we felt an emotion, we had to write it down on a post-it note and then we would review them all at the end of the week.” Rafael said.

“I remember that. I think I wrote the same emotion three times because I got bored of doing it.” Danny chuckled.

“What shall we write?” Jackie asked.

“Start off by reassuring them we’re ok. Our families are probably glued to the tv screens.” Tamara suggested. As the doctors got to work setting out the message, Victoria’s phone buzzed.

“Vic! Thank god you answered. Are you ok?” Victoria’s mum Jane said.

“Mum calm down I’m ok.” Victoria retreated down the corridor to talk to her.

“Victoria you’re quarantined in hospital because of smallpox! Do you know how worried your father and I are?”

“No but you’re going to tell me.” Victoria muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing. Look I’m not on my own. My friends are here with me, they’ve all been exposed too. I wasn’t on my own last time and I’m definitely not on my own this time. If all goes to plan, we should be out on December 12th. If not, it will be after Christmas but we’re all together and that’s ok. Please don’t worry.” Victoria reassured her mother.

“Ok well your father, brother and I will are still flying into Boston. We should get there by Sunday.”

“Where will you be staying?” Victoria asked.

“In a hotel but don’t worry about us. Just focus on yourself.” Jane replied. “I love you.”

“I love you too mum I’ll see you soon, bye.” Victoria smiled as she hung up and then turned back to her friends.

“That should be enough.” Sienna said as they started sticking them to the window. Victoria kept her eye on the news watching slowly as the message spelled out. It seemed the crowd had noticed as well as the commotion outside grew. The news cameras diverted their attention to the window where Victoria could just about make out her friends sticking post-it notes on the window. The reporter was talking about how those in quarantine were making themselves busy. Victoria headed over to the window.

“Looks like we got their attention.” She smiled.

“We’ll attract bigger crowds at this rate.” Jackie laughed. Before anyone could answer, Victoria’s phone buzzed again, this time it was a text from Ethan.

 **Ethan:** _Post-it notes?_

 **Victoria:** _Haha are you watching the news?_

 **Ethan:** _Unfortunately yes._

 **Victoria:** _Do you not like our creative way of communication?_

 **Ethan:** _No_

 **Victoria:** _That’s a shame :(_

“Who are you texting?” Sienna asked standing next to Victoria.

“Ethan.” Victoria replied. Sienna raised her eyebrows, a big smile on her face. “What?”

“Oh nothing.” Sienna smiled.

“Are you sure? You’re not very good at hiding things.” Victoria raised an eyebrow.

“Neither are you?” Sienna laughed. “I know Victoria.” Victoria knew what she was talking about. Had they been that obvious?

“How long?”

“I mean you _did_ try and sneak him out last year, but properly? Since the attack, when Ethan and I went to visit Travis. I was the one who brought it up not him.”

“What did he say?” Victoria asked.

“Just that he had feelings for you and I asked if you knew. He said you did but you couldn’t pursue a relationship because of your work on the diagnostic team. He said he didn’t want to hinder your relationship.” Sienna sighed looking at her with sympathy.

“You can see how difficult it would’ve been.” Victoria sighed.

“How difficult what would’ve been?” Bryce and the others had gathered around.

“A relationship with someone you work with.” Victoria admitted. There was no point in hiding it. They were probably gonna find out eventually. And what better time and place than in quarantine.

“No way! You? Who’s the lucky guy?” Jackie grinned.

“Someone in the hospital? That guy from CT is pretty cute.” Bryce said.

“Or the anaestheisologist. You said he was recently single.” Rafael laughed.

“Or what about someone even more obscure. I think Victoria could knuckle Zaid down easily.” Jackie laughed.

“Maybe if you let the woman speak.” Tamara suggested. Victoria, only knowing the woman by reputation shot her a graceful glance to which she smiled.

“Someone even closer than the anaesthesiologist.” Victoria replied. Was she going to have to spell it out to them?

“So along the lines of Zaid but not Zaid himself?” Danny asked.

“I guess.” Victoria shrugged. The group went through the entire doctors list without even mentioning his name. They must’ve covered every department and they still hadn’t guessed correctly. Victoria thought it was quite amusing.

“You guys aren’t even close.” Sienna laughed.

“Hang on, you know who it is?” Jackie asked.

“And you didn’t think to tell us?” Bryce chimed in.

“It’s not my business to tell.” Sienna shrugged.

“It might not even be a doctor. It could be a paramedic.” Jackie glanced at Rafael.

“And if it was, I probably wouldn’t have told you.” Rafael held his hands up.

“You’ve been through every name in this hospital… apart from one.” Victoria said.

“One glaringly obvious name. One that stands out amongst them all.” Sienna inputted.

The others thought it over and suddenly it hit Jackie like a bullet.

“ _Ramsey?!_ ” Jackie exclaimed. The others turned to look at Victoria eyes wide. Victoria just smiled. “But when?”

“Since last year.” Victoria replied.

“But how? Every time I’ve seen you in this hospital he’s berating you.” Bryce asked.

And so Victoria explained everything. She started at the kiss in Miami, explained how Ethan said they couldn’t go further, then she talked about how after the day at the golf club she went to visit Ethan and one thing led to another. Then she explained the events after the hearing and how Sienna and Elijah caught her trying to sneak him out the next morning. How her work on the diagnostics team meant they had to stay professional and stay away from each other for the sake of their work and her development as a doctor. But as Victoria explained how the events involving the senator had made Ethan realise how close he was close to losing her, her breath hitched in her throat. Sienna laid a hand on her arm as she told the story of how Ethan regretted asking her to stay away and how so much time had been lost. And finally, she explained the events at the ski lodge, how both of them realised they didn’t want to lose what they had and whilst they were around others they would still be professional but in private they were free to do whatever they want and be whoever they wanted to be.

“And that’s pretty much it.” Victoria said.

“He really put your career first instead of your feelings?” Bryce asked.

“Yeah, he was worried what others might say and he didn’t want to imagine others suggesting I’d slept my way onto the diagnostics team.” Victoria sighed.

“That’s a pretty big sacrifice. But that shows how much he cares about you.” Rafael agreed.

“But now he’s realised that life’s too short to worry about the little things and wonder what people think.” Sienna said.

“You’re right. If I had my way we’d be in a relationship by now.” Victoria laughed a little.

“Maybe Ethan’s realised these last few months that you should seize the opportunity when it’s there.” Jackie suggested.

“I won’t be able to look at him in the same way again.” Bryce laughed.

“You wont be able to look at Ramsey in the same way? I won’t be able to look at Victoria in the same way again.” Jackie laughed along with the others.

“Alright next time I invite him over we’ll try and be as quiet as possible.” Victoria winked.

“Please do.”

“You’re one to talk Lahela.”

— — — — — — — — — —

**Day 3**

It was a couple of days since the outbreak. The hospital was eerily quiet. It was as if there had been an apocalypse and those quarantining were the only survivors left on the planet.

They had all kept themselves amused. Post it notes now covered all the windows that overlooked the hospitals front with messages of love for family and jokes about wanting food. The younger doctors had thrown a party up there last night using the speakers they had found and their dancing at the window had been blasted all over the news.

Today was a much more quiet day. Victoria, Jackie and Sienna were online shopping whilst the boys were kicking a football they had found on the paediatrics floor passing questions back and forth to each other.

“What should we order?” Sienna asked.

“Definitely nothing warm, it’s boiling in here.” Jackie said.

“Look in the summer section, preferably tops.” Victoria suggested.

The three women browsed online for around ten minutes and had multiple items of clothing in their shopping basket. Sienna had agreed to pay for it, having received a bonus in the last few days.

“Ok, now onto essential items.” Sienna smirked.

“Wait what? The clothing wasn’t essential?” Victoria said startled.

“Only part of it. We have to buy essential items now.” Sienna grinned. She went onto another website and found exactly what she was looking for. Condoms. She added multiple packs to the basket.

“Wait what?! What are you insinuating?” Victoria said.

“I mean you’re both stuck in quarantine, what better time and place?” Sienna laughed.

“Besides I bet they’re not just for you. Sienna might be looking for a little action herself.” Jackie grinned nudging Sienna who blushed furiously.

“I don’t know what you’re implying Jackie.” Sienna mumbled.

“I think you do.” Jackie replied grinning.

“You like Danny, he likes you, why are you waiting? Life’s too short remember.” Victoria reminded her of what she said.

“I was kind of hoping he would make the first move, I’ve never been good at doing it myself. With Wayne he made the first move.” Sienna shrugged.

“And you were the one who finished things with that slime ball. If you can do that then you can do anything.” Victoria gave her hope.

“You’re right, I’m going to find him now.” Sienna smiled getting up and heading off down the hall to find Danny.

“So are we still ordering these?” Victoria said looking at the computer screen.

“Yes.” Jackie laughed.

“You aren’t still online shopping are you?” Bryce and Rafael walked into the room, a ball under Bryce’s arm. Both boys were hot and sweaty.

“We’ve moved onto more essential items.” Jackie smirked.

“Like what makeup?” Rafael joked as he and Bryce joined Jackie and Victoria in looking at the computer. “Ok, definitely not makeup.”

“Hoping for a bit of action with Doctor Ramsey Victoria?” Bryce nudged Victoria winking.

“Bryce! Keep your voice down!” Victoria shushed him.

“Are you gonna let us boys use the computer at all?” Rafael asked changing the subject.

“I suppose so.” Jackie sighed sarcastically as her and Victoria retreated to one of the empty rooms. Sienna joined them not long after.

“So? How did it go?” Victoria asked.

“He actually asked me before I could say anything. Said he was looking for me and then he asked me.” Sienna smiled.

“And?” Jackie asked.

“I said yes of course!” Sienna laughed. Both girls cheered and went to hug her.

“Now it’s Victoria and Ethan’s turn.” Jackie laughed.

“You might be waiting a while.” Victoria shrugged.

“I don’t believe that. I think quarantine might just be the making of you two.” Sienna gave Victoria a one armed hug.

Much later on Sienna’s package had arrived, having chosen the same day delivery option. Sienna ripped open the packaging discreetly hiding the condoms as a joke and took out the other items.

“You ordered hair dye?” Jackie asked looking at the box.

“Yeah I’ve always wanted to dye my hair and nows my chance.” Sienna shrugged.

“Danny’s not gonna recognise you. He’s gonna think you’ve got a clone.” Victoria laughed.

The three girls went to see what the others were up to. Bryce and Rafael went back to kicking a ball, the others were nowhere to be seen.

“Hands for feet or feet for hands?” Bryce kicked the ball to Rafael.

“Hands for feet definitely. Would you want a couple extra inches on your length?”

“That’s not a would you rather question.”

“Yeah because you wouldn’t have chosen the other option, question still stands.” Rafael shrugs.

“What bloke wouldn’t?”

“God there’s so much testosterone in this room I might faint.” Jackie said sarcastically.

“What do you expect from men. We’re muscle machines.” Bryce winked.

“Where are the others?” Victoria asked.

“No idea, I saw Ethan heading upstairs.” Victoria headed up the stairs and found Ethan on the second floor looking out the window, probably the only window that hadn’t been covered in post it notes. The sun was beginning to set in the distance and the skyline was lit a bright orange below the clouds.

“Boston is pretty isn’t it?” Victoria said walking to stand next to Ethan.

“Yeah it is, it’s a shame we don’t get to explore it enough with our jobs.” Ethan replied not breaking his gaze from the window.

“Maybe once we get out of here we should make it our mission to explore.”

“Does we mean me and you?”

“Would you like that?” Victoria asked resting her hand on top of his.

After a minutes pause Ethan said “Yes.”

Knowing they were both alone, Ethan wrapped his arms around Victoria who fell into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him as his hands travelled up her back.

“Are you not worried someone might walk in and see us?” Victoria looked up at Ethan.

“No, not when they know.” Ethan replied.

“Wait, when you say they do you mean-“

“Yes. That night you lot were on the top floor. They kind of sensed something and they wouldn’t let me leave unless I told them. So I did.” Ethan said leading Victoria by the hand towards one of the beds and laying down on it pulling her closer to him.

“That’s funny because my friends know as well. Sienna told me about the conversation you had. The others overheard and I told them everything, right from the beginning. I thought what better time and place than in quarantine.” Victoria replied.

“I get that and I don’t care about people knowing now, the minute we get out of here, I’m not keeping my hands off you.” Ethan said running his hand through Victoria’s hair.

“I’m glad you think that. I don’t want to leave your side.” Victoria snuggled in Ethan’s arms. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

“What about the others?”

“Who cares what they think, I’m sure they’ll come and find us if they need us. Besides, even if we got caught would that be so bad?” Victoria said leaning forward kissing Ethan, he ran his hands through her hair before breaking apart and leaning his forehead against hers.

“Getting caught you say? Are you suggesting we may be caught doing something?” Ethan smirked.

“Are you backing out?”

“When it comes to you, never.” Ethan grinned. He leaned in and kissed Victoria again, the two of them slowly lost their clothes piece by piece, they had done this many times but never inside the hospital where they could be interrupted at any moment. It made them feel bold and reckless but maybe that was a good thing. They took their time exploring each others bodies, before they connected multiple times. Despite thinking they would be interrupted, they never were.

They lied in each others arms, covered by one of the hospital blankets. Ethan’s hand stroked Victoria’s hair, the sensation making her eyelids droop.

“You’re amazing you know that?” Ethan pressed a kiss to Victoria’s temple.

“So are you. I don’t know how I would get through this if you weren’t here with me.” Victoria sighed.

“I’m here Victoria. And I’m not going anywhere, I promise you. No hazmat suit this time, no doors, no toxin, nothing. Nothing will ever keep me away from you.” Ethan replied.

“So does that mean we’re official?” Victoria looked up at him.

“If you’re willing to put up with me.”

“I wouldn’t want anyone else.” Victoria smiled softly kissing him. She could feel herself falling into a deep slumber but right before she did, she heard Ethan mutter three words.

“ _I love you._ ”

— — — — — — — — — —

**Day 4**

Victoria slowly opened her eyes, the sun was shining brightly in the distance but it wasn’t high in the sky which meant it was still early. She felt a strong pair of arms around her and turned to see Ethan still asleep next to her. He looked so peaceful, his face and body relaxed which was usually the opposite during the day when he looked stressed and tense. Victoria pecked his lips a few times nuzzling her nose against his. He opened his eyes slowly.

“Good morning.” Victoria smiled nuzzling into his neck.

“Now it is.” Ethan smiled bringing Victoria closer so he could kiss her. “What time is it?”

“7:30. Reckon anyone else is awake?” Victoria replied.

“I hope not, I want you all to myself for just a bit longer.” Ethan said kissing her forehead.

“Well then let’s not waste anytime.” Victoria smirked rolling on top of Ethan, capturing his lips. They lost track of time as they got lost in each other, by the time they had finished the sun was higher in the sky. Breathless, they dressed each other, sharing one last kiss before they headed downstairs to find the others.

It was very quiet downstairs, the hospital barely lit by the morning sun. Victoria and Ethan walked slowly through the hospital corridors, careful not to wake anyone.

“Does this mean we get first dibs on the food?” Victoria said.

“Do you usually have to fight for food at home?” Ethan smiled.

“When Sienna bakes her cookies yes.” Victoria replied. “It’s like heaven on a plate.”

“I think the best you’ve got is croissants.” Ethan joked taking a seat, Victoria sat next to him.

“I’m sure Sienna will be back to baking in no time.” Victoria replied. “What are we gonna do today?”

“I’m going to see how Nathan and Rosie are doing. See if there’s anyway we can help.”

“We’ve done all we can Ethan.”

“The least we can do is check up on them.” Ethan said.

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Morning lovebirds.” Bryce walked into the room winking.

“Morning scalpel jockey.” Ethan replied, Victoria stifled a laugh.

“How do you know I get called that?”

“Hospital gossip.” Ethan shrugged.

“Well I’m glad you two are awake, it was getting boring listening to Danny’s snoring.”

“Is Sienna with him?” Victoria asked.

“I don’t think they’ve left each others side since last night. Which means I can do this.” Bryce grinned. He pulled out an airhorn and Victoria knew exactly what he intended to do.

“Count me in.” Victoria grinned whilst Ethan shook his head laughing.

Bryce and Victoria crept slowly into the room where Danny and Sienna were. Sienna was wrapped in Danny’s arms, her head on his chest. Victoria knelt in front of them, her phone in her hand whilst Bryce stood behind them ready to strike. Bryce held the airhorn up and pressed it as hard as he could. Danny and Sienna shot up nearly falling off the gurney in the process whilst Bryce and Victoria laughed.

“What the hell?!” Sienna cried.

“Sorry couldn’t resist.” Bryce laughed.

“I knew we wouldn’t get bored with Bryce here.” Danny chuckled rubbing his eyes.

“I always wonder why I wasn’t born on April fools day.” Bryce shrugged still laughing.

“Well if you’re done with the joke can you go now? I was sleeping.” Sienna said lying back down pulling the blanket over her head.

“Nope rise and shine!” Bryce said pulling the blanket off Sienna whilst she groaned.

“Speaking of sleeping where were you last night?” Danny said looking at Victoria.

“Oh, uh” Victoria trailed off.

“With Doctor Ramsey?” Sienna grinned.

“Yeah.” Victoria replied blushing. “Turns out you’re not the only one in a relationship.”

“Oh my god I knew it.” Sienna squealed hugging Victoria. “The others owe me now.”

“You seriously had a bet?” Victoria laughed.

“Yes, they didn’t believe me. So now they all owe me ten bucks.”

“We had a bet as well. Aurora and Elijah think you would’ve asked Danny out first whilst Jackie and I said he would. And considering you said he asked first I believe Aurora and Elijah owe Jackie and I ten bucks each.” Victoria grinned.

“Technically I went to ask him as well.”

“Yeah but you weren’t the one to officially ask.”

“Where was I when all this betting was going on?” Bryce asked.

“This was between roommates only.” Victoria laughed.

Later on, Victoria and Ethan headed up to the fourth floor where the P.I.C.U. was to see how Nathan and Rosie were doing. They hadn’t had many updates since the hospital was evacuated, the kids were taken upstairs and that’s the last they had heard or seen them. Victoria and Ethan put on the necessary equipment to protect them and walked into the room where the children were.

“What are you guys doing here?” Sam Palmieri, the Public health man asked beside Nathan’s bedside.

“We came to see how they were doing.” Ethan replied.

“As good as can be, both children have slight fevers but that’s to be expected.” Sam replied.

“You took Nathan’s tube out?” Victoria asked.

“His oxygen levels were good, we took the chance. But we’ve been thinking about reintubating him because of his fever.”

“If it gets too high just call us and we’ll come and help.” Victoria said. “Where are their parents?”

“They went to make a phone call. Turns out the family in Ohio have been sent to hospital as a precaution. They didn’t come into contact with any other people so that’s good.” Sam replied. Before anyone could respond the monitor beeped at a terrifying rate.

“Pulse ox is dropping.” Ethan said.

“He needs to be intubated, stand back sir.” Victoria pushed Sam aside so she could lower Nathan so he was lying flat on his back.

“What’s going on?” Rosie’s weak voice asked from across the room.

“Go take Rosie into another room.” Victoria turned to Sam.

“We can’t. We’re only authorised to treat them in this room.”

“Do you really want a six year old to see her older brother like this? Take her to another room.” Victoria said defiantly whilst Ethan looked at her impressed.

Reluctantly, Sam picked Rosie up and carried her out the room just as the parents walked back in.

“What’s going on?” Ross asked.

“Nathan isn’t getting enough oxygen so we need to help him.” Ethan said.

“Oh god.” Imogen sighed.

“We’ve taken Rosie into the room next door.” Victoria said. Imogen rushed out the door into the next room.

“I can’t see the chords it’s so swollen down here. If I cut through them it’ll make him worse.” Ethan said putting the tube to one side.

“So what can you do?” Ross asked.

Victoria and Ethan shared a grave look. They would have to do something they never expected to do. Something that was risky but lifesaving. However they couldn’t do it on their own.

“We need to do a tracheostomy, it’s where we cut through his neck into his trachea and insert the tube though there to help him breathe. However, it’s a surgical procedure.” Ethan explained.

“Heart rate’s dropping to 50.” Victoria said.

“Go call Bryce.” Ethan said, Victoria nodded and rushed out the room to the phone to call down to the ER. It was June’s voice who answered.

“June it’s Victoria. We need Bryce up here, Nathan needs a tracheostomy now.”

“On it.” June’s voice spoke and then the phone line went dead. It wasn’t long before Bryce was sprinting through the corridor, rushing to put the necessary equipment on before he burst through the doors.

“Where do you need me?” Bryce said.

“Full tracheostomy, we can’t get the tube in.” Ethan replied.

“All right give me ten blade. You might wanna step back it’s gonna get bloody in here.” Bryce warned the parents, Imogen had walked back in at this point.

“Go be with Rosie, we’ll come and get you if anything happens.” Ethan said, the two parents headed into the next room.

“There’s a lot of blood here, suction.” Bryce said, Ethan handed him the suction tube whilst Victoria squeezed the oxygen bag.

“He’s throwing pvc’s.” Victoria said. The heart rate monitor was beeping erratically, the movements abnormal on the screen.

“It won’t go.” Bryce said shaking his head, the tube wasn’t fitting into Nathan’s trachea no matter how hard Bryce tried.

“You need more suction?” Ethan asked.

“Yes, a bigger tube, there might be clots here.” Bryce said as Ethan grabbed the tubing and handed it to Bryce. Thick red blood travelled through the tube as Bryce tried desperately to get the tube in.

“Lost a pulse starting CPR.” Ethan sighed as the machine beeped loudly. Ethan tried to get Nathan’s heart pumping again whilst Bryce continued to try and fit the tube.

“Got it!” Bryce breathed and with her quick thinking, Victoria removed the oxygen bag from Nathan’s mouth and attached it to the tube, squeezing it much quicker than before. The beeping from the machine subsided for a second before it started beeping at a normal rate.

“Heart rate’s up to 40.” Victoria breathed a sigh of relief.

“We did it. Nice work Bryce.” Ethan grinned. Bryce looked taken aback as the older doctor congratulated him.

“Thank you Doctor Ramsey” Bryce smiled. Ethan called the parents back into the room, the doctors moved away from the bedside so the parents could get nearer and retreated out the room.

“What a save.” Victoria said.

“Let’s hope nothing else happens to them. Then they can get out of here.” Ethan said.

“He’ll have to be monitored overnight.” Bryce said.

“Public health have specialist doctors that can do that. We need to stay off this floor now.” Ethan replied.

“I don’t know about you but I need a shower. Saving lives makes you very sweaty.” Victoria said.

“Is there an invitation?” Ethan grinned.

“Maybe.”

“Gross, I’m going to go let the others know what happened. Try and keep the noise down will you.” Bryce made a gagging noise before heading down the corridor to the lifts.

“Well getting rid of him was easy.” Ethan grinned wrapping his arms around Victoria’s waist.

“You know what they say, three’s a crowd.” Victoria smiled as she pecked Ethan’s lips softly. “So what showers should we use? I’m thinking those posh ones on the top floor.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Ethan grinned before taking Victoria’s hand and leading her to the direction of the shower, knowing full well they were going to do a lot more than shower.

— — — — — — — — — —

**Day 5**

“Ethan. Freaking. Ramsey?!” Aurora’s voice screamed through Victoria’s phone, her face shocked and excited through FaceTime.

“Yeah.” Victoria laughed a little.

“How did you manage to do that?” Aurora laughed.

“There’s a lot of details but I promise I’ll tell you and Elijah everything when we get out of here. Speaking of Elijah where is he?” Victoria asked.

“He went back home to visit his parents.”

“So it’s just you alone in the flat?” Victoria laughed.

“Yep and I’m loving every minute of it. Although it is scarily quiet. Bryce's sister is out with some friends tonight.”

“No Sienna mixing a bowel of something to distract you from reading a medical journal.” Victoria laughed.

“Exactly. It’s rare to get a bit of peace in this flat.” Aurora laughed.

“Who are you talking to?” Ethan walked into the room and sat down next to Victoria.

“Hi Doctor Ramsey.” Aurora smiled.

“Hi Doctor Emery. How are things over at Kenmore?” Ethan asked.

“Overflowing, you closing us down has made us very busy, but we’re managing ok.” Aurora laughed.

“Hopefully we will only be in here for two weeks and we can open our doors again.” Victoria agreed.

“Indeed. Right I’ve gotta go, got a nightshift to work. Stay safe.” Aurora smiled.

“Bye.” Victoria said and Aurora disappeared from her phone screen. “What are you doing in here?”

“Am I not allowed to spend time with my girlfriend?” Ethan asked, bringing Victoria into his embrace.

“Of course but you’ve spent all day with me. I thought you’d get bored of me by now.” Victoria joked.

“I’d never get bored of you.” Ethan said kissing Victoria’s neck.

“I’m sure you would eventually.” Victoria laughed.

“And even if I did I’d rather be bored with you rather than away from you.” Ethan grinned.

“Well that’s comforting.”

“It is. And I came to tell you we’ve got pizza. One of Bryce’s friends snuck it in through the window.” Ethan said grabbing her hand.

“I won’t say no to pizza.” Victoria laughed and followed Ethan out the room towards the admin desk.

“Apparently the others wanted to eat their pizza in peace.” Ethan said taking a seat.

“Have you heard anything from the P.I.C.U?” Victoria asked.

“Rosie’s fever has broken but Nathan is still critical for now. If all goes well, Rosie’s spots should clear up soon.” Ethan replied.

“At least there’s some good news. Hopefully they can both get out of here with no lasting damage.”

“Physically at least. Who knows how they’re feeling emotionally.” Ethan said.

“What about you? How are you feeling?” Victoria asked. Since they had been quarantined she hadn’t asked how Ethan was doing. She had regretted it since she realised this morning.

“I’m ok. If I was here on my own I don’t know how I would be. If you were here on your own I would worry about you. I know you’d tell me you were ok but after last time…” Ethan trailed off.

“Don’t. This isn’t like last time.”

“I know it isn’t. But that fear is still there. Every time I close my eyes I still see you in that room. Sometimes I imagine what life would be like if-“

“Ethan don’t. We don’t have to think like that.” Victoria said wrapping her arms around him and kissing his forehead.

“I can’t help it Victoria. You mean everything to me. If I lose you, I lose everything.” Ethan sighed leaning his head on Victoria’s shoulder. He heart broke when she heard that. She knew Ethan cared about her.

“I know. You mean everything to me too.” Victoria said kissing him. They both stayed like that in each others arms for a few minutes, both embracing the silence around them.

It felt like the days in quarantine were never going to end. Everyone watched the news channels as reporters continued to inform the public on the ongoings at Edenbrook Hospital. Those inside were trying to make the most of an empty hospital, knowing that they would be out of there soon. They also relished in an empty hospital, able to walk the hospital corridors without any cries from anyone in the rooms, no beeping of machines or any emergency cases coming through the front doors. It was rare, something that will probably never be repeated.

Despite the warm comfort of Ethan’s arms, Victoria felt a slight chill down her spine. This time of year was about spending it with loved ones, walking the streets doing Christmas shopping and looking round the markets. Even though she was with Ethan it didn’t feel right that they weren’t able to explore the city as a couple. Instead they were stuck inside the hospital, quarantined because of smallpox, they still weren’t sure if it was the guaranteed two weeks, it could be longer if the vaccine wasn’t delivered in time.

Whoever was working on it needed to be quick. Not just so those in quarantine could leave, but so life could get back to normal.

— — — — — — — — — —

**Day 9**

“What do you think?” Sienna asked taking the towel off her head. She had finally used the hair dye she had ordered and her hair was now bright blonde instead of dark brown.

“You look hot! Danny isn’t gonna know what’s hit him.” Tamara laughed.

“She’s right you look good.” Victoria agreed.

“Not just Danny, Aurora and Elijah won’t recognise you either.” Jackie laughed.

“It’s always something I’ve wanted to do, just never been brave enough to do it.” Sienna smiled.

“Well you know what they say, when in quarantine.” Jackie laughed.

“There’s some left over if anyone wants it.” Sienna said.

“No way, this isn’t even my natural hair colour.” Tamara said running her hand through her dark brown hair.

“What colour was your hair?” Victoria asked.

“Ginger.”

“No way.” Jackie laughed. “When did you dye it?”

“When I was 18 and my mum couldn’t stop me.” Tamara laughed as she got out her phone and showed Victoria, Jackie and Sienna old photos of herself with ginger hair.

“Wow, you don’t look any different.” Sienna laughed.

“I think the brown suits you.” Victoria smiled.

“Thank you.” Tamara smiled.

Victoria headed out of the room and towards the admin desk where Danny, Bryce and Rafael were sat talking and laughing.

“Did she do it?” Danny asked.

“Yeah and it looks good so compliment it. Otherwise she’ll think you’re not observant.” Victoria laughed as Danny headed towards the room.

“Ok be honest, how bad is it?” Bryce asked.

“Bryce! That’s mean, it doesn’t look bad at all.” Victoria rolled her eyes. “Did you know Tamara used to be ginger?”

“No? I would never have guessed that.” Rafael said.

“She looked really different in her youth.”

The day dragged on slowly, there were only so many times you could play basketball or football. Just as the sun was setting on Boston, the downstairs phone rang and Ethan went to answer it.

“Ines? Seriously? You better not be joking. Did they say when they can send it? That’s great. No we’re all fine.”

“That sounds like good news right?” Bryce asked.

“Judging by Ramsey’s face it must be. He’s rarely ever like that.” June replied.

“They said it was what? Is it rare? Ok well, at least we know now.” Ethan put the phone down and turned towards the others.

“Well don’t leave us in suspense.” June said.

“They have the vaccine, it will definitely be two weeks Ines said. They’re in the process of shipping it from Atlanta.” Ethan smiled. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Just five more days and they would be out of there. “They also sent test samples from Nathan and Rosie to the lab and tests shows a brick shaped virus, not necessarily smallpox.”

“So what could it be?” Rafael asked.

“Could be monkeypox which is even more deadly, they’ll know for sure soon.” Ethan said.

“I’ll go tell Tamara.” Victoria said and headed into one of the empty rooms. Earlier on in the day, Tamara had said she wasn’t feeling well and retreated into one of the empty rooms to sleep. As Victoria headed into the room, Tamara was still asleep. “Tamara? Tamara wake up.” Victoria gently shook her. She didn’t wake up. “Tamara?! Oh god.” Victoria breathed. She pressed her fingers to Tamara’s neck and some of the panic subsided when she found a pulse. But Victoria’s relief was short-lived when she noticed something else. Blood.

“Guys I need some help in here.” Victoria called out. The three other members of the diagnostics team burst into the room whilst the others crowded outside the room.

“What’s happened?” June asked.

“I don’t know, she won’t wake up. And she’s bleeding.” Victoria replied.

“Go grab some IV’s and saline. And get an ultrasound monitor in here.” Ethan shouted to those outside the room. Danny and Marlene headed off down the corridor to grab the necessary equipment.

“What’s going on?” Rafael asked.

“She’s having a miscarriage.” Ethan said.

“She was pregnant?” Jackie gasped.

“Was being the operative word.” Baz replied.

“Got the monitor.” Danny and Marlene wheeled the machine into the room. Victoria grabbed the wand and held it to Tamara’s abdomen, a black and white image appeared on the screen.

“Looks about twelve weeks.” Baz said.

“I can’t see a heartbeat.” Victoria sighed. June and Ethan shook their heads in agreement. “Rafael do you know if your supervisor has contact details for Tamara?”

“He should do. I’ll call him. Is there no heartbeat?” Rafael sighed.

“No. She was at the stage of telling people.” Victoria said. Rafael headed to the phone whilst Victoria turned the machine off. “When will she wake up?”

“Hopefully soon. We’ll stay with her.” Ethan motioned to June and Baz who retreated from the room.

Victoria sighed and pulled a stool towards the bed to sit on. “Bet she wasn’t expecting this in quarantine.”

Ethan grabbed another stool and sat next to Victoria putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. “It’s tragic but she’ll be ok. She’ll come out of this stronger.”

“Do you think we’ll ever have children?” Victoria asked. Ethan froze. They had only just made themselves official and she was already talking about children?

“Victoria I’ve only just agreed to go public with our relationship and now you’re talking about-“ Ethan looked at her with a serious expression but his features softened when he saw her grinning, realising she was joking. “You are such a tease.” Ethan smiled as he ran his hands up and down her side.

“Besides, I remember what you said about if you ever had kids you believed you’d never be there for them. You know that’s not true.” Victoria replied.

“That’s what I believe. Although I’m sure there’s some free time where business and pleasure won’t be mixed.” Ethan grinned.

“Only some? I’m sure your schedule can make room for more.” Victoria smiled.

Before Ethan could reply, Tamara suddenly stirred in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes. She quickly shut them again due to the bright light.

“What’s going on?” Tamara said groggily.

“I found you unconscious Tamara, do you remember what happened?” Victoria asked.

“I came in here for a lie down. That’s about it.”

“Tamara. Did you know you were pregnant?” Victoria asked.

“I… yes. I wasn’t far along. I’ve had a miscarriage haven’t I?”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. These things happen. I’ll just have to live with it. I’ll come out stronger.” Tamara sighed.

“That’s exactly what Ethan said.” Victoria said.

“You’ll have to be monitored overnight Tamara. Just to make sure everything else is ok.” Ethan said.

“Well it’s not like we’ve got anywhere else to be.”

Later on, Victoria and Ethan had left Tamara in the safe hands of their colleagues and had headed upstairs to the showers.

"At least we’ll be out of here soon. Has there been anymore updates on when the vaccine will be arriving?” Victoria asked.

“Should be within the next couple of days. Then we can get on with our lives.” Ethan replied. “But for now, I want to have some fun.”

“Oh yeah, and what do you propose?” Victoria grinned stepping closer to Ethan.

“For one it involves you, me and that shower right there.” Ethan grinned. “Secondly it involves me doing this.” He grabbed Victoria’s waist and pushed her up against the cold tiled wall as he hastily tore off her clothes. “And thirdly it involves this.” Ethan slammed his lips onto hers, running his hands up and down her body.

Victoria pulled off Ethan’s clothes and hastily turned on the shower, the warm water hitting their skin instantly whilst never breaking contact from Ethan. Ethan’s lips headed for her neck, sucking and biting the further down he went, desperate to leave a mark, to mark his territory, to make sure everyone knew he was hers. That she was off limits.

Victoria let out a soft moan as Ethan ran his hands down her sides before he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he drove into her. Victoria ran her hands down his back, bringing him even closer.

“ _You’re mine_.” Ethan groaned in Victoria’s ear.

“You gonna make sure everyone knows it?” Victoria teased kissing Ethan.

“Damn right I am.” Ethan said.

It felt like hours had passed as they drifted down from their high, both wrapped in each others arms, the shower still running, filling the room full of steam.

“I never knew a shower could be used for so many other things as well as washing.” Victoria grinned looking up at Ethan.

“Well there are always different ways to use something. You just have to figure them out.” Ethan smiled stroking Victoria’s cheek with his thumb.

"And I definitely won’t say no to doing that again. Though preferably in your bathroom next time as it’s much nicer than mine.” Victoria said stretching to kiss Ethan.

“I haven’t even seen your bathroom so I can’t make a judgement.” Ethan grinned.

“Trust me, yours is better.” Victoria laughed.

They stayed like that for a while, turning the shower off but neither of them moving. Ethan’s hand stroked Victoria’s hair as Victoria snuggled into his embrace, her eyelids growing heavy.

“Hey don’t fall asleep yet. I dread to think how everyone would react if I carried you out of here naked.” Ethan chuckled.

“Sorry it’s just so warm in here and you’re so comfy.” Victoria mumbled resting her head on Ethan’s shoulder.

“Something tells me you’ve fallen asleep in a bathroom before.” Ethan smiled.

“Whatever gave it away.”

“Just a pure guess.” Ethan grinned.

Victoria sat up and straddled Ethan’s waist so she could get a better look at him, teasing him as her hands travelled down his chest. “Trust me, I’ve slept in many weird places, the weirdest being a wheelbarrow.”

“How did you even manage that?” Ethan laughed.

“It was a family party and my cousins, brother and I were all drunk, I don’t even remember the night but apparently it was good. The next morning I was awoken by the sunrise and a hangover. Safe to say it was a night to remember.”

“Well now I have something over you. I’ll be sure to tease you about it when I meet your parents and your brother.” Ethan smiled.

“Are you nervous about meeting them?” Victoria asked.

“I was at first but I’m not now.”

“They’ll like you. You and my dad are similar. You’re both very down to earth.” Victoria smiled.

“Well that’s reassuring.” Ethan said kissing Victoria’s cheek.

“How about I reassure you even more?” Victoria grinned wickedly.

“Oh yeah? And how would you do that?” Ethan grinned.

“By doing this.” Victoria grinned kissing Ethan moving lower and lower, allowing the pair of them to lose themselves in one another again.

— — — — — — — — — —

**Day 13**

“So what’s his name?” Victoria’s mum asked.

“Mum you know his name you bought her his book when she was nineteen.” Victoria’s brother William laughed through her phone.

“Isn’t he the one who inspired you to learn medicine?” Victoria’s dad asked.

“Yeah he is.” Victoria replied.

“And now you’re dating him?” William asked.

“Yeah I am. Don’t worry you’ll get to meet him tomorrow. That’s when we are allowed back out. We’re getting the vaccine tonight, we’re just waiting for the instructions on how to do it.” Victoria replied.

“Well we can’t wait to meet him.” Jane said.

“And Dad and I will do the usual. You know, ask what his intentions are etc.” William shrugged.

“Will!” Jane scolded him.

“Sorry Jane but it has to be done.” Michael shrugged.

“You’re all embarrassing.” Victoria rolled her eyes.

“We’re your family Vic, that’s our job.” William laughed.

“Right well I’ve got to go and get the vaccine done so I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Victoria smiled, ending the call with her parents and breathing a sigh of relief.

She had just told her parents and brother about her relationship with Ethan. She knew that her brother and father would be naturally protective and her mother would scold them, she knew it was the same in every family. But deep down, she knew they were happy for her and for that she was grateful.

Victoria headed out towards the admin desk where the others were watching the TV getting the instructions on how to administer the vaccine.

_Prick the skin on the upper arm fifteen times in a perpendicular fashion_

“Ugh why fifteen? Injections are annoying the first time.” Jackie rolled her eyes.

“This is such a rare disease, no risks can be taken.” Ethan replied.

“Someone called for a vaccine?” Sam Palmieri called from the elevator as he and two other people carried large coolers.

“Is that it?” Victoria asked.

“Yes. I’m guessing you’ve watched the video. Once you’ve had the vaccine, we’ll check your temperature tonight and tomorrow morning. If it’s within the normal range you’re free to go.”

“Alright let’s get this over with.”

One by one, the vaccine was administered. Victoria’s skin was pricked by a tiny needle. It didn’t hurt which was a relief, it was just like getting any other vaccine. Once she had finished, she retreated to one of the rooms and lied down on the gurney. Ethan joined her not long after and laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms. Victoria snuggled into his embrace.

“You ok?” Ethan murmured kissing her forehead.

Victoria sighed. “Yeah, we’re nearly there, just tonight, and tomorrow morning we’ll be free.”

“It’s weird isn’t it? Sometimes I felt like we’d never get out of here. Now that it’s nearly here, I can hardly believe it.” Ethan said.

“I know. I never took anything for granted after the Senator attack but now I definitely won’t.”

They both lied there in silence in each others arms, enjoying the peacefulness of the hospital around them, knowing that this time tomorrow, it would be hectic.

“That night, the attack on the Senator. I realised something. Something I had always been afraid of but seeing you in that room made it even more realistic. Being in here with you has made me say it.” Ethan broke the silence.

“What is it?” Victoria asked.

“I love you Victoria. I know we haven’t been together for long but we’ve had something special for a long time. That night with the maitotoxin. It made me realise that. I guess since then, I’ve been trying to find the right time to tell you. And being in here with you has allowed me to do that.”

Victoria reached up to kiss Ethan, her hand cupping his cheek, deepening the kiss. Ethan’s arms tightened around her and when they were both beginning to run out of breath they broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads against each others.

“I love you too. In fact, I heard you say it the other night when you thought I was asleep.” Victoria smiled.

“Oh so you were eavesdropping?” Ethan grinned.

“Me? Eavesdrop? Never.” Victoria grinned back.

“I know you’re one for eavesdropping, like the time you listened on mine and Harper’s conversation.” Ethan said.

“You never know what juicy gossip you might hear.” Victoria smiled.

“How much gossip do you think we should be expecting when we go back to work?” Ethan asked.

“Well considering it’s about you… loads.” Victoria laughed.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Ethan groaned.

Victoria grinned as she straddled Ethan’s waist before she lowered her lips to his ears.

_“Damn right I am.”_

— — — — — — — — — —

**Day 14**

“Well this place looks very empty!” A familiar voice laughed from the ER entrance.

“Doctor Banerji! Welcome back!” Victoria laughed.

“It’s nice to see you all. I hope you haven’t been too bored in here.” Naveen smiled.

“Not at all, in fact, it’s a little strange having an empty hospital all to yourself.” Victoria replied.

“Well it won’t be like that anymore. The I.C.U, OB office and OR have all been open since midnight. We’re expecting the ER to open at 7am.” Naveen replied.

“Victoria you’re up last. Come on so we can all get out of here.” Ethan smiled, leaving the room where the temperatures were being taken.

Victoria headed into the exam room where there was a temperature scanner.

“Good morning Doctor Clarke.” Sam said, standing next to a chair.

“Good morning.” Victoria replied, sitting down. Sam took her temperature.

“Within the normal range. Okay Doctor Clarke, you’re free to go.” Sam smiled. “Oh and I thought I’d let you know, Nathan’s fever broke last night. He’s going to be ok. He’s going to be sent to Mass Kenmore for the time being but he should be discharged within a few days.”

“That’s great news. I’m so glad they both survived.” Victoria beamed.

“We all are. And thank you for your hard work. Without you, they might not have survived.” Sam smiled.

“Just doing my job.” Victoria smiled and exited the room.

“There you are.” Ethan said as Victoria headed over to him.

“Did you not hear the good news? Nathan’s fever broke. He’s going to be ok.”

“Thank god both children are going be fine.”

“Ethan was just telling me at how he finally acted on his feelings.” Naveen grinned at Ethan.

“I know took him long enough!” Victoria laughed.

“Come on you, let’s get out of here.” Ethan said trying to keep a straight face, steering Victoria to the entrance.

“Don’t come in until next week. We’ve got it covered here. You’ve all deserved a break.” Naveen smiled as Victoria and Ethan headed over to where the others were waiting for them.

"Finally! We were waiting for you. We decided to all walk out together like the heroes at the end of a film.” Bryce said.

“He just wanted to do it because there are hundreds of photographers and people waiting for us.” Jackie rolled her eyes.

“Something like this is rare, let him have it for once.” Danny laughed, his arm wrapped around Sienna.

“Well let’s not keep them waiting.” Victoria said, taking Ethan’s hand.

They walked out into the world, ready to face whatever was waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine this is set in an alternate universe where the attack relating to the Senator happened but Danny didn't die. I had this idea kicking around in my head for a few days and have decided to explore it!
> 
> Also I feel there isn't enough Danny/Sienna content in the world and I really wanted to see them develop a relationship. I shipped them so hard.
> 
> Apologies if some of the medical knowledge is incorrect.


End file.
